Ten Ficlets
by carnageincminor
Summary: Ten Ficlets challenge started by Supaslim. Mostly Rorschach because I know the most about him.


_Watchmen_ fanfiction.  
A/N: Ten Ficlets challenge started by Supaslim. I'm really slow at this, so everything's extremely short (as are my songs). Mostly Rorschach because I know the most about him. Depressing times ahead.

**TEN FICLETS**

Rules

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :)  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

**1. "Thoughts of a Dying Atheist" by Muse**

He isn't too surprised when Manhattan appears, a glow of blue in the snow. He isn't surprised how this is going to end.

He is relieved. He is bitter. He is resolved. He is afraid.

At ground zero, he has nothing to say.

.

.

**2. "Bloodstain" by Pulley**

In the silent hall of Karnak, everyone around him has caved in. The myriad of TV screens look down on them in mockery. He's always been an outsider, like the Comedian. The Comedian was dead.

.

.

**3. "After the Eulogy" by Boy Sets Fire**

It takes six policemen to subdue him on the dirty streets outside Moloch's apartment.

It takes two prison guards and reinforced chains to escort him to his cell.

It takes one man to start a prison-wide riot.

They can't hold him for two days.

.

.

**4. "Blueprint of the Fall" by Strung Out**

He watches the energy blasts go off, watches the destruction of innocent lives -- millions of them -- at the whim of a madman. A thief. A liar.

The world cannot stand for this. He cannot stand for this. The lie that he's standing on, the injustice he's holding his tongue against, crawls under his skin.

Even if it means the end of the world. It'll rot anyway from the inside out.

.

.

**5. "Walking is Still Honest" by Against Me!**

A part of him knows he fights a losing war.

Scum overruns the city. Spreads its filth, corruption, sex and greed like maggots in an abattoir. He's seen the inefficiency of the police. He knows why the vigilantes were created, were needed.

But now they've given up, defeated or content to wallow in false comfort and blind themselves to the horrors that plague reality.

He's the only one left. Knows it's not enough, whatever he does. But he can never surrender.

.

.

**6. "Bowling" by Smackin' Isaiah**

The shove comes from behind, unseen, tumbling him to the ground. The rash of gravel cuts him. The laughter cuts more.

The older boys run off, slapping each other on the back, jeering at him. _Whoreson_. This is the last time.

.

.

**7. "The Girl Next Door" Screeching Weasel**

She wipes a damp cloth over the glass on the frame, picking up specks of dust that have barely had time to collect. The picture is old and yellowed, but in her mind it's as bright as yesterday. In her mind, Eddie isn't gone, and never will.

.

.

**8. "Torches" by Rise Against**

He tells himself he breaks into Daniel's home to keep the Nite Owl on his toes, keep him alert and in the game. In the early hours of the morning, the hollow inside him is merely hunger that calls him to Daniel's refrigerator. He tells himself he's immune to solitude.

.

.

**9. "The Receiving End of it All" by Streetlight Manifesto**

They keep up this pretense, and he isn't sure what they're pretending, because some of it's fake and some of it's as true as the anger he feels when she keeps him from talking to his _own_ daughter, for crissakes, who doesn't know who he is, who thinks her father is that pansy ass Hooded Justice, and by god sometimes he'd like to slap some damn sense into Sally but he knows he can't and there's that other voice inside him that says _you love her, you idiot_ and he's back to wondering what's real and what isn't.

.

.

**10. "Operation: MOVE" by Leftover Crack**

Fire light dances across his face, shadows overlaying the ink blots as they move in sluggish distortions. Nobody gets out. Humanity burns in the flames, as does Grice, as did Blaire Roche.

He sees it finally, tonight. What people call humanity is a joke, a facade, because deep down we're all monsters.

.

.


End file.
